


Вы покидаете Хокинс, возвращайтесь скорее

by Tounezz



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Homophobia, M/M, Parenthood, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, mentions of abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tounezz/pseuds/Tounezz
Summary: Модерн-АУ про Стива-отца (буквально — приемного отца Дастина), Стива-сына и Стива-любовника, который приезжает в Хокинс после долгого отсутствия.





	Вы покидаете Хокинс, возвращайтесь скорее

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Gianeya](gianeya.diary.ru)

Индиана началась ближе к закату. Стив прозевал знак на границе штата, но сразу сообразил, что к чему, когда Дастин вдруг подскочил на заднем сиденье и воскликнул: «Корова!» Он открыл окно и высунул голову наружу, крепко держа любимую кепку, чтобы не сдуло ветром. 

– Тащит навозом, – восторженно сообщил он, зажимая нос и поспешно опуская стекло.

До этого он дулся, что Стив ограничил их пит-стоп в Коламбусе обедом в кафешке и прогулкой в парке Шиллера, и упрямо молчал последние полтора часа, но теперь, кажется, забыл все обиды. Стив был этому ужасно рад: за шесть лет, что они с Дастином называли друг друга отцом и сыном, он здорово привык к его шумному присутствию и практически не способен был вести машину, если тот не болтал без умолку у него за спиной. 

– О, мистер Харрингтон! Я и не знал, что вы у меня в машине. С возвращением в мир говорящих!

– Я все еще зол на тебя, – предупредил Дастин. – Я хотел зайти в музей КОЗИ!

– Дастин.

– Да-да, знаю, ты отпросился с работы на полтора дня, нам нужно быстрее попасть в Хокинс, а в воскресенье благотворительный матч, и до того нужно вернуться домой, и домашка, будь она неладна… Но пап! Музей КОЗИ!

Дастин драматически воздел руки к небу.

– Обязательно съездим. До Коламбуса всего-то три часа. Отправимся утром в какую-нибудь субботу, аж в шесть утра. К девяти будем там и весь день гуляем.

– Смотри же! Ты обещал.

Дастин замолчал, но ненадолго. Спустя десяток «А когда мы приедем?», «А мы уже приехали?» и «О, тут хот-доги по девяносто девять центов с большой колой, останови!» Стив всучил ему конфискованный ранее планшет. И тут же пожалел об этом. Среднестатистический ребенок уткнулся бы в игру и не издал ни звука, пока хватило бы заряда батареи. Но Дастин был одаренным, и потому старой доброй «Кэнди Краш» предпочел следить за маршрутом и зачитывать Стиву вслух интересные факты обо всем, что они проезжали.

– Мы будем жить в доме с бассейном? – вдруг спросил Дастин.

Стив покосился на него в зеркале заднего вида — тот счастливо улыбался.

В родительском доме Стива Дастин побывал лишь однажды, лет пять назад, и, наверное, стоило бы радоваться, что он помнил только бассейн во дворе — Стив запомнил этот визит иначе. Папашу, конечно, можно было понять. Обычно парни в двадцать пять приводят знакомиться с родителями девушку, на которой собираются жениться — по крайней мере, парня, — но никак не шестилетнего сироту с разнообразными проблемами. Мама была удивлена, но как будто даже рада, вот только ее голос в этом доме не считался даже за шёпот. Стив был бы повежливей тогда, если бы знал, что она так больна, а сам он больше в этот дом не вернется.

– Нет, Дасти. Мы ведь говорили об этом, не помнишь? Остановимся у миссис Байерс. 

– У твоей подружки? – Дастин причмокнул губами, изобразив поцелуй, – Тили-тили-тесто!

Когда Дастину было девять, Стив решил познакомить его со своим тогдашним бойфрендом, породистым, респектабельным адвокатом на десять лет старше него, который продержался дольше остальных и даже всерьез предлагал им пожить с ним в его доме в районе с говорящим названием Фэйривуд. Признание в гомосексуальности Дастина не особо впечатлило — в его классе всегда была пара-тройка детей из однополых семей. А вот то, что в школе Стив встречался с девочкой по имени Нэнси, почему-то вызывало у него живейший интерес.

– «Тили-тили-тесто» ты будешь кричать им с мистером Байерсом, окей? О, смотри-ка, «Шелл». Нам бы заправиться.

Выскочив из машины, Дастин припустил в магазинчик при заправке и завис у стенда с конфетами и журналами. Стив залил полный бак и, приспособив заправочный пистолет на место, тоже замер на секунду, наблюдая за Дастином. 

Он частенько думал, что если бы об их жизни снимали слезовыжимательный фильм по каналу «Лайфтайм», в аннотации написали бы, что «они спасли друг друга» — и это была бы чистая правда.

Стив спас Дастина буквально и банально. После колледжа он работал в службе опеки в Питтсбурге, «потому что хочу делать что-то общественно полезное, пап» — как он заявил отцу, когда тот понял, что четыре года платил за его учебу без надежды хоть на какой-то кэшбэк. Файл Дастина попал на стол к Стиву на второй год его работы: Дастин к тому времени уже сменил шесть приемных семей — под одной на каждый год жизни — и его вот-вот должны были определить в седьмую. Отправляясь в приют, Стив ожидал увидеть угрюмого замкнутого мальчишку, но вместо этого познакомился с весёлым кудрявым пацаном, который то и дело улыбался всему на свете, демонстрируя беззубые десны.

За полгода работы с Дастином Стив окончательно разочаровался в системе, которую представлял, и страшно привязался к своему малолетнему клиенту. Поэтому когда Дастин, в очередной раз попав в больницу после драки в доме приемных родителей, пробормотал: «Стив, забери меня отовсюду, а?», он вдруг понял, что по-другому не сможет.

Дастин спас Стива куда менее явно. Стив никогда не верил, что дети приносят в жизнь сплошные счастье, и гармонию, и прочее пролайферское дерьмо: он многого насмотрелся на работе. И Дастин определенно внес дисгармонию в баланс его банковского счёта (чего только стоили его проблемные зубы). Но взамен он дал Стиву нечто гораздо более важное. В двадцать пять он понятия не имел, куда движется и чего хочет, и горел на работе, которая ежедневно вгоняла его в депрессию. Дастин, ворвавшись в его жизнь со всеми своими проблемами и нуждами, неожиданным образом задал ей правильный вектор. Дети в шесть лет удивительно честны с собой и с теми, кому доверяют, и преисполнены нерушимой, абсолютно иррациональной уверенности в собственной значимости. И чем больше времени Стив проводил с Дастином, тем меньше ему хотелось притворяться, что ему нравится его работа, воскресные звонки отца, соседи снизу или свидания с женщинами.

 

Спустя полчаса, когда окончательно стемнело, фары выхватили на обочине новенький синий знак.

– «Добро пожаловать в Хокинс, Индиана», – прочитал Дастин.

Стив шумно выдохнул и крепче сжал руль.

– «Население четыре тысячи восемьсот семьдесят человек». Теперь четыре тысячи восемьсот семьдесят два, – поправил Дастин. – Да, пап?

– Нет, не так. Мы ведь не живем в Хокинсе? Мы тут просто гости.

– Ты жил в Хокинсе.

– Да, жил. Но больше не живу.

 

2\. 

Нэнси Байерс стояла на ярко освещенном крыльце, кутаясь в свитер, когда Стив заехал в оставленные открытыми ворота во двор дома.

– Я уже начала беспокоиться,– крикнула она вместо приветствия, когда Стив заглушил мотор и вышел из машины, – Мы ждали вас еще два часа назад.

– Ну если бы кое-кто не устроил бучу в Коламбусе, может быть, мы и успели бы на ужин, – усмехнулся Стив, оглядываясь на Дастина, который решил вздремнуть к концу пути и теперь вылезал из машины в темпе амёбы.

– Бр-р-р, прохладно тут у вас,– Дастин сонно поежился и поплотнее запахнул расстегнутую толстовку.

– А ты, наверно, тот самый Дастин, – улыбнулась Нэнси.

Она подошла к ним, обняла Стива и чмокнула в щеку. Губы у нее были холодные, а острые торчащие крылышки лопаток не скрывал даже толстый пушистый свитер. В тридцать лет Нэнси мало отличалась от себя семнадцатилетней и по-прежнему была похожа на лесного эльфа. В школе про Нэнси, тогда еще Уилер, болтали, что она анорексичка, но ела она всегда будь здоров. Стив шутил, что все калории уходят в ее боевой нрав, как топливо.

– Дастин, я тебе рассказывал про миссис Байерс, помнишь?

– Ой! Да. Здравствуйте! – запоздало поздоровался Дастин, демонстрируя недавно починенные зубы. Он еще немного шепелявил, но врачи обещали, что дикция постепенно выправится.

Нэнси склонилась к нему и потрепала по волосам.

– До чего у тебя красивая улыбка! А вот моего Майка не заставишь улыбнуться даже на рождественское фото для бабушки.

Дастин смутился. Красивым его называли нечасто. Когда Нэнси отошла помочь с сумками, Стив заметил, что сын провожает ее завороженным взглядом.

Они зашагали к дому по затейливой каменной дорожке, по обе стороны которой горели врытые в землю круглые светильники на солнечных батареях.

– Ну что ж, – сказала Нэнси, – к ужину вы опоздали, но я вас, пожалуй, все же накормлю.

– А вы правда встречались с моим папой? – спросил Дастин, плетущийся позади взрослых.

– Да, а ты что, не веришь?

– Неа, вы слишком красивая для него.

Стив схватился за сердце.

– Боже, такое предательство из уст родного сына!

– Я приемный, – поправил Дастин.

– Ну не придирайся, это выражение такое.

– Вообще-то в школе с твоим папой все хотели встречаться, – сказала Нэнси, отворяя дверь. – А я долго гадала, чего это мне так повезло…

Едва хлопнула входная дверь, как на лестнице послышались детские шаги и им навстречу высыпались двое мальчишек с одинаковыми стрижками и очень похожими носами.

– Здрасьте, – громко сказал старший, замерев на нижней ступеньке. Младший, не ожидавший резкой остановки, врезался в него, но удержался на ногах, схватившись за перила.

– Здравствуйте, – робко пробормотал он из-за спины брата.

– Майк, Уилл, это Дастин и мистер Харрингтон,– представила Нэнси.

Дастин со Стивом церемонно поздоровались.

– О, круто, Железный человек! – Дастин указал на футболку Майка. – Ты тоже Мстителей любишь?

– Читал последний выпуск «Мисс Марвел»? – сощурился Майк.

– Неа. Папа не успел в среду в магазин, я хотел купить по дороге, а его уже нигде не было, раскупили.

– Пошли, дам почитать, – сказал Майк, и мальчишки втроем припустили наверх, словно были знакомы миллион лет.

Нэнси улыбнулась, глядя им вслед:

– Ну вот, а я боялась, что они не поладят.

– Хотел бы я так просто заводить друзей, – с искренней завистью пробормотал Стив, – «Эй, чувак, тебе тоже нравится финансовая стабильность и разумные цены на жилье? Давай дружить». Жизнь была бы куда проще.

Нэнси рассмеялась.

– Пойдем, провожу тебя в гостиную.

 

В гостиной на диване обнаружился Джонатан Байерс, в очках и клетчатой рубашке. Стрижку он со времен школы сменил на более короткую, но в целом выглядел почти так же, как в выпускном альбоме. На журнальном столике перед ним лежала на газете полуразобранная камера, такая раздолбанная, будто ее достали со дна океана. Он орудовал крошечным паяльником и не обратил внимания на Стива, когда тот вошел. Нэнси убежала в гостевую комнату что-то проверить и оставила его одного. А жаль. Она бы _заставила_ Джонатана вести себя по-человечески.

– Привет? – позвал Стив, не слишком надеясь на ответ.

Джонатан дернулся как ужаленный и едва не выронил паяльник.

– Черт возьми, Харрингтон, – пробормотал он, – умеешь ты подкрасться.

– О чем ты, Байерс? – в тон ему ответил Стив. – Я вошел очень даже шумно! И вообще, тут пять секунд назад дети орали!

– В этом доме всегда орут дети, – парировал Джонатан. – Их тут двое, и они оба в мать.

Стив, не дождавшись приглашения, сел на диван, подальше от Байерса с его паяльником.

– Не знаю… Они читают комиксы, и стрижены оба под горшок, прямо как ты лет до восемнадцати. Сдается мне, они скорее в отца.

Джонатан криво ухмыльнулся и вернулся к работе. Понажимал что-то пальцем и стал прилаживал заднюю крышку аппарата. 

Стив неловко поерзал на диване, разглядывая бледно-зеленые стены и фотографии над камином: свадьба, дети в брекетах, каникулы на озере Крейтер, Нэнси, лежащая на траве, игриво прикрывая лицо. 

– Это ты снимал? – спросил он, чтобы что-то сказать.

– Ага, – отозвался Джонатан и снова замолчал.

Стив понятия не имел, о чем еще с ним говорить. О шашках? О бейсболе? О зеркалках? К счастью, тут в гостиную ворвались дети, и Дастин, сжимавший охапку комиксов, пришел ему на помощь — подбежал к столу и воскликнул:

– О-о-о, это что, настоящая «Лейка»? Не новодел? Шикарный объектив. Из восьмидесятых, да?

– Харрингтон, да твой парень разбирается! – одобрительно хмыкнул Джонатан и стал показывать Дастину какую-то мудреную линзу.

 

Усадив Стива за стол, Нэнси поставила перед ним тарелку спагетти с курицей, черри и каким-то мягким сыром. Желудок, не кормленный с обеда, жалобно подал сигнал бедствия.

– Думаю, нужно позвать Дастина, – сказала Нэнси, вскакивая с места, но Стив махнул ей рукой, вооруженной вилкой.

– Не волнуйся за него, он слопал двойной гамбургер на заправке в Гринсберге с час назад. Есть не захочет до завтрашнего обеда. Ну и дурак, потому что вот это, что бы это ни было, очень вкусно. Спасибо, что приютили нас, – улыбнулся Стив.

– Не за что. Я всегда рада тебе.

– Ты уверена, что Джонатан не против?

Нэнси закатила глаза:

– Стив, повзрослей уже! Он отлично к тебе относится.

– Да он мне и слова не сказал!

– Пф-ф-ф, мне он тоже сказал слов примерно пятнадцать за всю жизнь! Расслабься, он со всеми такой.

– Ну ладно, – Стив поднял руки в примирительном жесте. – Пацаны у вас отличные.

– Спасибо. Дастин тоже чудный.

– Кажется, он в тебя влюбился.

– Ну, он не первый Харрингтон, который передо мной не устоял.

Нэнси выключила закипевший чайник, налила себе огромную кружку чая и, помявшись, сообщила:

– Я была на похоронах твоего отца. Мы оба, с Джонатаном. 

– Я… не мог приехать. Дастину только сделали операцию, у него была высокая температура, и мне было страшно оставлять его с посторонними.

– Я знаю, милый, – Нэнси похлопала его по руке.

– Много людей пришлю?

– О, да, прилично. И служба была красивая.

– Он вообще-то в бога не верил. Мама верила. А в церковь они вместе ходили по традиции, чтобы поддерживать имидж.

– И тем не менее.

Стив доел и, оглядевшись на кухне, сунул тарелку в посудомойку к другой грязной посуде.

– О, раз уж ты встал, запусти машинку, – попросила Нэнси, потягиваясь на своем стуле. – Кстати, Билли Харгроув вернулся в Хокинс. Уже давно, правда, года четыре. Ты знал?

Стив замер, бесцельно поглаживая кнопки на машине. 

– Нет. Откуда мне знать? – ответил он, старательно игнорируя тянущее ощущение в солнечном сплетении, которое возникало всякий раз, когда он слышал это имя.

Нэнси пожала плечами. 

– Он у меня в друзьях на Фейсбуке. Думала, может, ты видел.

– Не видел, – Стив наконец нашел кнопку «Пуск» и нажал ее. – Я и на Фейсбук-то захожу только по работе. Нэнси, к чему ты это?

– Господи, Стив, чего ты! Я просто рассказываю тебе про наших школьных друзей. Например, ты знал, что у Кэрол Качадориан родились близнецы, а Барб помолвилась со своей девушкой? Они покупают дом в Виндзор-плейс. Прелесть что за райончик.

– Друзей,– усмехнулся Стив. – Что-то я не помню, чтобы ты особенно дружила с Билли Харгроувом.

– Зато ты дружил с ним _особенно_ , – пробормотала Нэнси вполголоса, прикрывшись кружкой с чаем.

– Сделаю вид, что я этого не слышал.

– Ну, он определенно изменился с тех пор. Тренирует баскетбольную команду. Может, ты с ним даже увидишься.

– Нэнси, не хочу я это обсуждать.

– Как скажешь. Показать тебе твою комнату или ты лучше пойдешь поболтаешь с Джонатаном перед сном?

 

Стив лежал на огромной кровати, глядя в белый потолок, и силился уснуть. Предполагалось, что Дастин будет спать с ним в одной комнате, но мальчики настояли, чтобы он остался у них. Малыш Уилл даже обещал уступить ему свою кровать и спать на полу. Правда, потом он закашлялся, и Дастин сказал, что не позволит ему умереть от переохлаждения. За это Нэнси его поцеловала, а Джонатан принес надувной матрас с чердака.

Их дом мало отличался от того, в который Стив когда-то залезал ночью через окно, чтобы увидеться с Нэнси. Мало отличался от дома его собственных родителей. Даже скрип кровати под задницей казался знакомым. Лежа здесь, Стив чувствовал себя подростком, который понятия не имеет, что происходит вокруг.

Он не думал, что придется возвращаться в Хокинс теперь, когда ничего с этим городом его больше не связывало. С похорон отца прошел уже месяц, когда он получил по почте копию завещания и сухие рекомендации отцовского нотариуса. Согласно паршиво пропечатанному, сложенному вчетверо листку бумаги, Стиву доставалось все: дом, две машины, уцелевшая после разорения компании отца часть офисных и складских помещений. Довольно неожиданно, учитывая, что при последней их встрече отец обещал лишить его наследства и фактически от него отрекся. Пожалуй, у папаши было право злиться. Пожалуй, Стив поступил не лучшим образом, заняв у него деньги на выдуманный стартап и пустив их на то, чтобы усыновить Дастина по всем правилам, с агентством и адвокатами. Но устраивать ту жуткую сцену в больнице в Индианаполисе после смерти матери все-таки не стоило. Ох, зря он об этом вспомнил. Жестокие слова отца зазвучали в голове, будто запись, извлеченная со дна капсулы памяти: «Если явишься на похороны, убью. На мои тоже можешь не приходить».

Стив зажмурился, пытаясь думать о чем-то более приятном. Например, о деньгах. Пусть папаша был редкостный говнюк, зато теперь можно будет позволить себе сносный домишко в симпатичном спальном районе Питтсбурга. Съехать из паршивой квартирки над вечно орущим ирландским семейством. У Дастина будет большая комната, а может, целый этаж. Если Джонатан и Нэнси не побоялись поселиться в пригородном доме в конце улицы и жить, как жили их родители — конечно, с поправкой на огромную разницу в финансовых возможностях между их поколениями, — то почему бы не попробовать и ему? Может быть, тогда удастся найти работу, в которой было бы больше смысла?

Шесть лет назад, когда он ушел из службы опеки, у него были очень похожие мысли. Только если в том месте было слишком много _души_ , то в корпоративной культуре и деятельности брендинговых агентств, которые нынче платили ему зарплату, ее отчаянно не хватало. Лидия из отдела продаж, повернутая на астрологии, говорила однажды что-то про кармический аспект, циклы Урана, кризис каждые семь лет. Видимо, у Стива эти циклы были короче на год. Вот уж повезло.

В очередной раз за последнее время он заснул с утешительной мыслью, что пора менять жизнь к лучшему. Ему ничего не снилось.

 

3\. 

У Байерсов была столовая, но завтракали они, как любая нормальная семья, на кухне, громко уверяя друг друга, что они страшно опаздывают.  
Джонатан запихивал сэндвичи в школьные завтраки, не выпуская ножа, вымазанного в ореховом масле; Нэнси говорила одновременно по двум телефонам, а дети последовательно загаживали стол молоком, хлебными крошками и вареньем. Стив, уже одетый для встречи, прошлепал на кухню сквозь утренний Армагеддон и налил себе кофе.

– Доброе утро, – прокричал он сквозь общий галдёж, но ему никто не ответил. Джонатан технично сунул ему под нос тарелку с яичницей и тостами. Яичница аппетитно шкворчала. – Спасибо.

Джонатан кивнул и вернулся к завтракам:

– Так, Уилл, ты хотел ветчину или яйца и салат? Эй, дружище, не спи, а то останешься голодным. Нэнси, оставь уже телефон в покое!

Стив сел рядом с сыном и принялся за еду. Дастин подлез ему под руку и прижался измазанной джемом щекой к его плечу. Книжки по психологии утверждали, что скоро он начнет стесняться публичных проявлений любви, но пока он был ласковым как щенок лабрадора, и не то чтобы Стив жаловался. Свободной от вилки рукой он потрепал сына по кудрям и погладил по спине.

– Хорошо тебе спалось?

– Да мы полночи болтали! – в подтверждение своих слов он зевнул. – А Уилл говорит, что у его папы есть издание «Подземелий и драконов» аж из восьмидесятых, представляешь? Пап, а ты играл в «ДнД»?

Джонатан Байерс громко усмехнулся:

– Еще чего! Твой папа играл в баскетбол. Он был слишком крутым для нердовских игр.

– О, вот именно сейчас ты решил заговорить, да?

– Я не люблю баскетбол, – признался Дастин. – Мне однажды баскетбольным мячом палец сломали.

– Не сломали, а ушибли, – поправил Стив. – И баскетбол отличный вид спорта…

– Не знаю, пап. Похоже, красивые девушки предпочитают тех, кто играет в нердовские игры.

– У-у-у, отлично ты его приложил, Дасти. Дай пять!

Дастин, примерившись, хлопнул по ладони Джонатана.

– Удивительно, как вы сейчас не промазали, – фыркнул Стив.

– Это мое новое любимое шоу, – радостно воскликнул дремавший до того на столешнице Майк, – Жаль, попкорна нет. Ма-а-ам, а можно мы их оставим? Мне нравится, как папа с мистером Харрингтоном друг на друга бесятся.

– Эй, это не очень-то вежливо, – осадила его Нэнси, расставшись, наконец, с обеими телефонными трубками, – И никто тут не бесится.

Она посмотрела на Стива и Джонатана страшным взглядом, вытаращив и так огромные глаза.

– Папа и дядя Стив взрослые люди и ведут себя прилично, да, папа? Да, дядя Стив?

– Да, мэм, – ответили оба в унисон. 

Малыш Уилл рассмеялся с полным ртом.

– Так, а вы двое в школу, – сказала Нэнси строго.

– Но ма-а-ам, – протянул Майк. – В такую мерзкую погоду?

Он вскочил и отодвинул штору, за которой нещадно лупило солнце. Начинался отличный свежий и ясный октябрьский день, который никак не хотел поддерживать аргумент Майка.

– Так я и знал. Солнце, потому что похолодало. А Уилл кашляет! – ткнул он пальцем в брата.

Уилл закивал и поразительно фальшиво закашлялся, картинно стекая со стула как умирающий Цезарь.

– Мо-о-ожно остаться дома? Ведь уже пятница! Мы обещали показать Дастину папину «ДнД».

Нэнси закатила глаза:

– Ладно!

Мальчишки радостно заорали и помчались на второй этаж.

– То есть, я зря делал сэндвичи, – Джонатан уронил грязный нож на стол и вышел из кухни, подняв руки, словно говоря: я сдаюсь.

– Куда это он?

– Работать. Но если он думает, что я буду убирать вот это все, то он жестоко ошибается, – крикнула Нэнси вслед мужу. – Мне надо на работу.

– Извини, что с нами приехал хаос, – сказал Стив. – Боюсь, что это все из-за Дастина.

– О, даже не начинай. Хаос моя стихия, а это моя обычная пятница. Просто сегодня я добрая, а Джонатан все равно работает из дома, так что проследит, чтобы они не разнесли тут все. И мне правда нравится, что эти засранцы так быстро поладили с Дасти. У них не так уж много друзей. Ну ты _понимаешь_ , они играют в «Подземелья и драконы»...

– Еще бы. Дастин тоже не то чтобы мистер Популярность. Так что наши сыновья одной породы.

– Я-то знала, на что иду, когда выходила замуж за Джонатана Байерса, а тебе, должно быть, сложно с сыном, который не станет играть в баскетбол, даже если его пытать отлучением от мороженого? 

– Иногда, – признался Стив. – Но у нас гораздо больше общего, чем может показаться.

– Не сомневаюсь. Ты уже решил, что будешь делать со всем… этим? – Нэнси кивнула на папку с документами в руках Стива.

– Продам, – Стив удивленно посмотрел на Нэнси, как будто это не было очевидно. – А что, есть другие варианты?

– О. Я просто подумала...

– Что?

– Ерунда. Это твое дело, конечно, но жаль… Было бы, наверно, здорово жить в доме с бассейном.

 

4\. 

Здание администрации округа Роан в Дорисвилле выпустило Стива из своих старомодных вращающихся дверей около трех пополудни. Почти весь день он проторчал в разнообразных приемных, пытаясь подать документы в суд, который должен был установить подлинность завещания. Бюрократы измотали его. Он добился от них всего, чего хотел, но, заполнив миллион форм и все утро пронаблюдав неспешность процессов местного правительства, чувствовал он себя так, будто победила система, а не он.

Щурясь на солнце, он в сотый раз уставился на бумагу, в которой значилось, что суд обязуется вынести вердикт в течение одного календарного месяца. Месяца! Стив надеялся больше не возвращаться сюда, нанять риелтора и руководить процессом из дома, но магнитное поле Индианы оказалось невероятно сильным и будто не желало его отпускать. Он наспех пообедал в крошечной закусочной на берегу озера, читая сообщения от Дастина, состоявшие из пересказа марафона «Подземелий и драконов», и двинулся обратно в Хокинс, надеясь застать на месте отцовского нотариуса.

Офис нотариальной конторы нашелся не сразу. Стив не был в Хокинсе пять лет, и, въехав в деловую часть городка, почувствовал себя персонажем фильма, который впал в летаргический сон и спустя некоторое время проснулся в мире, захваченном инопланетянами. Нэнси что-то говорила про новую застройку, но Стив решил, что речь о паре жилых кварталов на периферии для молодых семей, и никак не ожидал увидеть того, что открылось его взору. 

В детстве Стива развлечения в Хокинсе ограничивались кинотеатром, где одновременно показывали не больше двух фильмов (он посмотрел «Дрянных девчонок» по крайней мере четыре раза), залом с игровыми автоматами и бухлом, если у кого-то из твоих друзей были фальшивые права и достаточно убедительные усишки. Теперь все было иначе.

Бережно восстановленная старая застройка, наполовину пустовавшая всю его жизнь в Хокинсе, пестрела яркими вывесками: тут были неизбежные кофейни и эко-лавчонки, барбершоп, агентство недвижимости, студия йоги. Новенькие здания вмещали небольшой торговый центр, фитнес-клуб, культурный центр, мини-отель и какие-то офисы, завешанные баннерами с нечитаемым логотипом. Стройка тянулась на запад, пока хватало глаз. Было отчетливо слышно, как вдалеке забивают сваи.

Стив обошел кинотеатр, отреставрированный и обещавший ретроспективу ужастиков восьмидесятых весь октябрь, и обнаружил, что пустырь позади него огорожен. В две тысячи четвертом здесь можно было раздобыть травку, хламидиоз и целый ворох неприятностей. Теперь аккуратно развешанные таблички утверждали, что через полгода на этом месте будет красоваться «Мэйфилд-парк для отдыха всей семьей и не только». Планы обещали площадку для выгула собак, японский пруд и «массу развлечений на открытом воздухе». 

Разыскивая офис нотариуса, Стив заметил, что примеряет пространство вокруг на себя: в этот детский центр мог бы ходить Дастин на дополнительные занятия, в том магазине продают его любимый сыр, а чтобы добраться до вон той отличной баскетбольной площадки, не нужно ехать пару часов по пробкам, как дома. 

Седой и внушительный мистер Тарбилл, с которым отец вел дела, еще когда Стива не было на свете, явно не собирался сегодня принимать посетителей. Офис был пуст, а на нотариусе был непромокаемый комбинезон и бродни для рыбалки. Для полноты образа не хватало панамки, которая лежала перед ним на столе. Стиву он не обрадовался.

– Мистер Харрингтон.

– Добрый э-э-э…, – Стив взглянул на часы, – вечер. 

– И вам того же, – неискренне ответил нотариус, натужно улыбаясь.

– Вижу, что у вас планы, но я надеялся посмотреть родительский дом.

Мистер Тарбилл по-стариковски пожевал губу. Потом кивнул своим мыслям и отпер ящик массивного стола, занимавшего почти половину кабинета.

– По-хорошему я должен вас сопровождать, но чего уж там, дом и все остальное все равно достанется вам, – он неожиданно ловко кинул Стиву связку ключей через стол. Большой и зазубренный — от ворот — больно оцарапал ему ладонь, но Стив удержал ключи в кулаке.

– Думаю, через пару недель все уже решится в вашу пользу. Патрик позаботился о том, чтобы не оставить долгов, а других наследников у него нет.

В последней фразе явственно слышалась горечь.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Стив, – Моя подруга вернет вам ключи в понедельник. Хорошей рыбалки.

Уже у самого выхода его догнал голос нотариуса.

– Мистер Харрингтон… Стивен. Я очень хорошо знал вашего отца. Возможно, вам будет интересно узнать, какую боль ему доставляло ваше отсутствие и... ваш образ жизни.

Стив замер на пороге, закрыв глаза и изо всех сил представляя себе гребаный водопад. Ему понадобилось примерно полминуты, чтобы взять себя в руки и выговорить:

– При всем уважении, мистер Тарбилл. Я не по своей воле отсутствовал последние пять лет. Или этого Патрик вам за рыбалкой не рассказывал?

 

До дома — вернее, уже давно не дома — он добрался, когда почти стемнело, и обнаружил, что изменения коснулись и этого района. Лес, еще недавно защищавший жилище Харрингтонов с трех сторон, потеснился, уступив место новым зданиям по обе стороны от него. В чужих окнах горел свет. В одном из дворов затявкала, учуяв чужака, маленькая собачка, а женский голос раздраженно сказал: «Заткнись, Тарки». В другом грудой лежали подростковые велосипеды, сцепившись между собой и напоминая кости доисторических животных.

С таким соседством дом родителей казался огромной мрачной махиной. Отворив ворота, а потом входную дверь, Стив, не останавливаясь, прошел сквозь пахнущий запустением первый этаж на задний двор.

Без воды и подсветки бассейн выглядел одновременно уныло и жутковато. Лежаки на холодный сезон были накрыты белой тканью, как погребальным саваном. Стив сел на краю бассейна, спустив ноги вниз. Дна в темноте не было видно совсем, казалось, если спрыгнуть туда — будешь долго лететь и очутишься в другом измерении. Стоило прикрыть глаза, как он услышал плеск воды и звук поцелуев.

За неделю до отъезда в колледж отец застал его в этом самом бассейне с Билли Хагроувом. Родителей, гостивших у знакомых в столице штата, в тот вечер не должно было быть дома, но папаша зачем-то вернулся раньше. Билли со Стивом к тому времени трахались как кролики уже пару месяцев и использовали каждую возможность остаться вдвоем хотя бы на пару минут. Они еще даже не успели раздеться, просто плавали в теплой воде, целуясь и жадно прижимаясь друг к другу.

Стив никогда не видел отца таким взбешенным. Он попытался поймать Билли, поспешно вылезающего из бассейна, но поскользнулся и сам упал в воду. Билли удалось сбежать, пусть и в одних трусах, а вот Стиву повезло меньше. Комично барахтаясь в воде в костюме и галстуке, отец подплыл к нему, крича, что не потерпит в своем доме пидора, и впервые в жизни ударил его. Удар был такой силы, что Стив едва не потерял сознание и здорово нахлебался воды, уйдя почти на самое дно. После папаша выволок его, почти ничего не соображающего, из бассейна и заставил поклясться, что к Харгроуву он больше не подойдет и близко, а всю эту мерзость выкинет из головы. Стив жалко оправдывался, бормоча, что перебрал и больше такого не повторится.

Конечно же, от Билли Харгроува его это не отвадило. Накануне отъезда в колледж тот долго уговаривал его ехать вместе в Сан-Диего, где Билли ждала спортивная стипендия, но Стив на это не решился. Тогда Билли надел ему на палец одно из чудовищных колец, которые носил в подражание своим любимым рокерам. Стив повертел кольцо и спросил, что это значит. Билли выдохнул сигаретный дым и пожал плечами. 

— А что бы ты хотел, чтобы значило? Ну вот, это и значит. 

Стив поглядел на палец, на котором когда-то было кольцо, словно ожидал увидеть его снова. Будь его жизнь романтической комедией, он хранил бы его до сих пор. На деле же оно потерялось очень быстро — так же быстро, как оборвалась их связь. Было бы наивно думать, что этого не случится. Между Питтсбургом и Сан-Диего много миль, а в середине нулевых их было еще больше. Конечно же, они пару раз встречались в Хокинсе на праздники. Пока Билли не перестал приезжать. Перестал отвечать на письма. А потом и звонки. 

Когда стало совсем холодно, Стив поднялся на ноги и еще раз глянул в темное нутро бассейна. Затем с удовольствием плюнул в него и, отряхнув джинсы, пошел прочь, не оглядываясь.

 

5\. 

Название «Белый тигр» отсылало к школьной футбольной команде, но спорт-баром там не пахло. Впрочем, как и гей-баром, несмотря на радужный флаг, выставленный в окне. Необъятный бородатый хипстер за стойкой объяснил, что название осталось от старого хозяина, а флаг означал лишь то, что здесь всем рады.

Вообще-то Стив не собирался никуда заходить, но на обратном пути ему позвонила Нэнси. Выслушав, как прошел его день, она предложила:

– Стив, сходи проветрись. Дастин говорит, ты практически никогда не развлекаешься. Мы приглядим за ним. А в следующий раз, когда ты приедешь, я скину на тебя детей и пойду на свидание с мужем — в кои-то веки.

– Мне кажется, вы уже заработали как минимум на пять свиданий.

– Посмотрим, – рассмеялась Нэнси и повесила трубку.

Ему и правда хотелось немного выпить и расслабиться. Вернувшись – почти рефлекторно – к кинотеатру, он оставил машину и отправился на поиски подходящего бара.

«Белый тигр» оказался крошечным крафтовым пабом, где на шесть столиков приходилось двадцать кранов пива. Из колонок звучал классический рок, перемежаемый диско-хитами середины девяностых. Столики были забиты, так что Стив сел за стойку и принялся методично дегустировать пиво, начав с первого крана. Уже на втором бокале его окликнули.

– Ё-моё, никак это сам король Стив пожаловал на наш постоялый двор! – Стив вздрогнул, услышав знакомый голос с калифорнийским акцентом. 

В нулевых у Билли Харгроува были длинные патлы, отпущенные на волне очередного возрождения декоративного хард-рока восьмидесятых. Стив ожидал увидеть ту же копну волос на его голове, но, обернувшись, обнаружил более-менее аккуратную короткую стрижку и эспаньолку, которая была ему очень к лицу. На нем была черная косуха, темные обтягивающие джинсы, ботинки-челси и простая белая футболка. Билли в ответ тоже оглядел Стива и, кажется, остался доволен.

– Купить тебе пива? – миролюбиво предложил Стив. Появление Билли Харгроува здесь он воспринял как очередную шутку кармы, или Урана, или Господа Бога — словом, едва ли этого можно было избежать в аномально сильном магнитном поле Хокинса, Индиана.

– Давай. Безалкогольного, – бросил Билли бармену, забравшись на стул.

– Билли Харгроув. Цедит в баре безалкогольное пиво. Вот уж не думал, что увижу такое.

– Как говорил один герой Тарантино, в баре есть много чего интересного помимо выпивки. Например, старые друзья... К тому же, я пять лет как в завязке.

Билли вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки бронзовую монетку с римской цифрой «5» и со звоном опустил ее на стойку. То ли показывал Стиву, то ли напоминал себе.

Стив ни капли не был удивлен. Будь его воля, он бы отправил Билли к «Анонимным алкоголикам» еще в десятом классе. Удивительно было то, что он столько лет держался.

– Пять лет, – пробормотал он. – Это… впечатляет, Билли. 

Билли хмыкнул и сунул монетку обратно в карман косухи. Оглянулся и подхватил свой бокал.

– Пойдем, там столик освободился.

Продвигаясь к столу вслед за ним, Стив заметил, что он прихрамывает на правую ногу. 

– Как мама? – спросил Стив, когда они сели, решив начать с нейтрального вопроса.

– Недурно, спасибо. Играет в бинго по выходным. Завела себе дружка. Слышал про твоего отца, – добавил Билли, помолчав. – Сочувствую.

«Почему?» – чуть было не спросил Стив, но сдержался и вместо этого пробормотал:

– Спасибо. Слышал, ты вернулся насовсем.

– Лучшее решение в моей гребаной жизни, – улыбнулся Билли. – Ты знаешь, что я почти попал в «Лейкерс»?

– Чего? – Стив едва не поперхнулся пивом.

– Да, на третий год в колледже. Показатели у меня были зашибись, дело было на мази, я ждал драфта со скрещенными пальцами. И, представь себе, чуть не накануне самым идиотским образом попадаю в аварию и ломаю свою счастливую ногу в двух местах, – Билли выставил в проход правую ногу и ткнул в две точки на голени.

– Черт!

– Да! Четыре месяца протаскал эту штуку, которая дырявит тебе ногу насквозь, чтобы кости правильно срастались. Думал, вернусь в команду, когда нога заживет, а доктора запретили играть. Совсем, понимаешь? Я, конечно, пытался вопреки всему, но не мог продержаться дольше одной четверти.

– И что ты делал дальше?

Билли усмехнулся.

– Классика. Бросил учебу, впал в депрессию. Пытался податься в актерство. Но алкоголизм удавался мне куда лучше. После очередного рехаба приехал навестить мать, да так и остался здесь. И знаешь, еще ни разу не пожалел.

Должно быть, вид у Стива был совсем ошарашенный, потому что Билли пощелкал перед его лицом пальцами и весело сказал:

– Эй, да не грузись ты так, Харрингтон. Лучше расскажи, чего делал последние, э-э-э… десять лет? – Билли покачал головой. – Твою мать, как быстро летит время…

Стив некоторое время раздумывал над ответом и начал с самого важного:

– У меня сын.

– Хм.

Брови Билли чуть приподнялись. Люди на такое заявление обычно спрашивали, как зовут его сына и сколько ему лет, но Билли ничего не сказал, только пригубил пива. На усах осталась белая пенка, которую он тут же слизнул. Стив вдруг понял, что достаточно сильно захмелел, раз пялится на это зрелище как загипнотизированный.

– Кхм… Да, Дастин, отличный парень, – продолжил он, поспешно отведя взгляд. – Ему одиннадцать. Умный как черт, учится на одни пятерки.

– А у меня дочь, – негромко произнес Билли, поймав взгляд Стива после нескольких попыток.

– Охренеть!

– Максин. Макс. Та еще засранка,– Билли неожиданно тепло улыбнулся. – Вообще она живет с матерью и отчимом, но каждая вторые выходные тусит у меня.

Стив хотел спросить, кто мать Максин, но удержался. Билли помолчал, а потом продолжил:

– Я приехал в Хокинс на Рождество на второй год колледжа. Оказалось, что в последний раз — на долгие годы. Ты в тот год не приезжал, вот я и решил зависнуть у Томми. А тут Рози Гиллиган. Теперь уже Мэйфилд. Ни черта не помню, что было той ночью. Я и про Макс-то узнал только спустя шесть лет, когда матушка-Калифорния дала мне пинка под зад и я вернулся сюда, поджав хвост как пес. Первое время стремался с ней знакомиться. Сам знаешь, пример-то у меня был так себе.

Стив в жизни не видел Нила Харгроува и, судя по тому, что Билли с матерью сбежали от него из Калифорнии аж в Индиану, это было к лучшему.

– Зато теперь я про ее пацанов узнаю раньше матери, а она слушает правильную музыку. Еще по одному?

Стив кивнул. Еще пива ему не хотелось, но хотелось немного времени, чтобы переварить информацию. Билли Харгроув, исправившийся алкоголик, травмированный спортсмен, отец и приличный член общества. С образом Билли, который был очень хорошо знаком Стиву, это никак не вязалось. Тот Билли должен был погибнуть еще пару лет назад, как рок-звезды, которых он избрал себе в детстве в качестве примера для подражания. Возможно, того Билли и правда уже не было в живых...

Харгроув вернулся и поставил перед ним красный пластиковый стаканчик.

– Стаканы у них, видишь ли, чистые кончились. Ладно хоть на этот раз не придется делить один на двоих, да?

Билли подмигнул ему, а Стив уставился на него, будто тот заявил, что «Битлз» круче «Роллинг Стоунз». Неужели он помнил? Потому что Стив помнил. Словно это было вчера.

 

С Билли все началось в тот вечер, когда Стива бросила Нэнси. В третий и последний раз, как оказалось. Она ушла прямо с вечеринки у Тины Филлипс, уводя за собой растерянного, но не сопротивляющегося Джонатана Байерса.

Вечеринка уже затихала, когда Стив в поисках утешения забрел на кухню и обнаружил там Билли Харгроува (драная футболка, узкие джинсы, чудовищные патлы и, кажется, подведенные глаза), который зачерпывал стаканчиком пунш из огромной чаши.

– Это последний, Харрингтон – сообщил Билли, кивнув на стаканчик, который держал в руке.

– Класс, – мрачно пробормотал Стив. Зачем Харгроуву вообще стакан? Сунул бы голову сразу в чашу, если не стремался хлебать прямо из пивного бочонка, что не раз демонстрировал на тусовках.

– А обычной, человеческой посуды у Тины нет?

– Неа. Она ее попрятала, чтобы слонопотамы не разбили.

– Слонопотамы… Это из Винни-Пуха, что ли?

– Да уж не из «Папа Роуч».

Пару секунд оба тупо глядели друг на друга и на пунш, а потом Билли зачерпнул розовый напиток стаканчиком, из которого только что пил, и протянул его Стиву.

– Бери, я не заразный, — подмигнул ему Билли. 

Губы у него были розовые — видимо, от красителя в пунше. Розовые, влажные, пухлые. Стив пил химическую дрянь с изрядным содержанием дешевого вискаря, глядя на Билли поверх стаканчика, а в нетрезвой голове крутилась странная мысль, что губы у Билли всегда выглядят так, будто готовы к поцелую.

Шум в гостиной почти стих. Кто-то прошлепал вверх по лестнице. Из спален на втором этаже доносились приглушенные звуки секса. Билли тоже смотрел на него, облокотясь на стол. Его можно было бы назвать чересчур хорошеньким для парня, но в качестве защитного механизма природа, ну или среда, одарили его свирепостью росомахи и дружелюбием гремучей змеи.

Стив ждал, что он скажет какую-нибудь гадость про него и Нэнси, но Билли только спросил:

– Еще по одной?

– Давай.

Стив обошел стол и приблизился к Билли вплотную, чтобы вернуть стакан. Черт его знает, зачем. На этот раз Билли не стал допивать и оставил ему половину. Стив не стал пить вовсе. Он поставил предложенный стаканчик на стол и ткнул в изображение на черной футболке Билли.

– «Эванэсенс» отстой. Просто нытье.

– Много ты понимаешь, Харрингтон,– усмехнувшись, Билли убрал его руку со своей груди, но не отпустил. Ладонь у него была приятно теплая. – Ты сиськи ее видел? Ах, ну да, тебе же нравятся плоскодонки…

Стив дернулся, чтобы врезать ему, но Билли перехватил и вторую его руку и пригвоздил бедрами к краю стола. Глаза у него вмиг стали бешеные и сначала свирепо метались по лицу Стива, а потом сосредоточились на его губах. Он наклонился ниже, так что длинные ресницы почти касались лица Стива.

– А, похуй, – пробормотал Билли, видимо, что-то решив для себя, отпустил его руки и, ухватив за подбородок, поцеловал.

Тина больше не спускалась вниз. И хорошо. Потому как то, что происходило той ночью на кухне, предназначалось не для посторонних.

 

В душном маленьком помещении паба Стиву становилось нестерпимо жарко. Он снял свитер, оставшись в футболке, и жадно отхлебнул из треклятого красного стаканчика-триггера. Билли скользнул глазами по его торсу и одобрительно причмокнул губами, которые из-за эспаньолки казались еще более пухлыми.

Пытаясь отвлечься, Стив неожиданно для себя выложил Билли свои мысли насчет свалившегося на его голову имущества и тяги к переменам. Билли слушал и кивал, постукивая зажигалкой по столу.

– Насчет твоего экзистенциального кризиса ничего не скажу, но насчет недвиги… Скоро наступит лучшее время продавать, – уверенно сказал Билли, – Не сейчас, но скоро. Видел старые-новые офисы в центре? Такие голубенькие, все в баннерах. Слышал про «Тексмарт»?

Стив закивал.

– Это которые сделали что-то там лучше, чем у Гугла?

– Они самые. Так вот, они расширяются и приглядели Хокинс для нового комплекса. Вроде как аренда тут дешевая, экологически все тип-топ, ну и еще у них какая-то уебищная миссия по спасению загибающихся городков Америки. Эти ребята уже скупили треть коммерческой недвижимости в городе. Через пару-тройку месяцев они придут к тебе с очень неплохим предложением. Год назад я арендовал на пять лет помещение над пекарней миссис Доннелли. Собственно, там я сейчас и живу. Доннелли уже продала свои футы и вот-вот уйдет на покой, а у меня уже дважды пытались выкупить аренду. Еще немного помариную их — и получу втрое больше, чем заплатил.

Билли откинулся на стуле, очень довольный собой, и потянулся. Футболка задралась, оголив по-прежнему мускулистый живот и поросль волос, густеющую ближе к поясу джинсов. Он выглядел как мультяшный кот, поймавший мышь. Или трех. Стив безумно завидовал этим мышам. 

– Значит, средней паршивости домишко в Питтсбурге мне обеспечен.

– Харрингтон, на черта тебе Питтсбург? – фыркнул Билли. – Говорю тебе, скоро Хокинс превратится в новую Кремниевую долину. Школа уже получила от «Тексмарт» приличные деньги, а для старшеклассников устроили курсы. Те, кто приезжает на каникулы домой, идут туда стажерами. Твой пацан, если он из гиков, будет в восторге от их программ. И если они не откроют к тому времени свой колледж, как в Цинциннати, то тут в двух часах езды Блумингтон с отличным университетом. 

– Вау. Вот это речь, – восхитился Стив, – особенно от парня, который весь выпускной класс орал на каждом углу, как он мечтает свалить обратно в Калифорнию из этой дырки от задницы.

Билли развел руками.

– Что я могу сказать, Харрингтон, я теперь матёрый и мудрый. А старушка Калифорния была со мной очень недобра. Вот я и вернулся сюда, где трава зеленая, а воздух свежий, не считая навозной нотки. Тебе бы тоже не помешали перемены, раз уж ты, как говоришь, разочаровался в том, чем занимаешься. Кстати, безработица сейчас рекордно низкая. И этим мозглякам здесь точно не помешает _маркетинговый аналитик_ , – Билли поиграл бровями.

– Постой-ка, я ведь не говорил, чем занимаюсь… О боже, Билли Харгроув — кибер-сталкер. Не ожидал от тебя.

– Я знаю, как пользоваться поиском на Фейсбуке, – пожал плечами Билли, – и иногда мне бывает скучно. Не думаю, что это делает меня сталкером. И вообще, тебя лайкнула Нэнси Байерс, и пост появился у меня в ленте. Паршиво ты разбираешься в соцсетях для маркетолога.

– Полегче, мужик! Я аналитик, а не СММ-щик! Да и этот алгоритм у Фейсбука появился не так давно. И если уж ты так интересуешься моей жизнью, что ж тебе не пришло в голову мне написать?

– Как и тебе, Харрингтон!

– А я не лазил к тебе на страницу!

– А жаль, – тихо произнес Билли и надолго припал к стакану.

– Откуда ты все это знаешь? – поинтересовался Стив, чтобы заполнить неловкую паузу. – Ну, про недвигу.

Билли как будто смутился.

– Я учусь на риэлтора. Плюс бизнес-школа. Два раза в неделю в Блумингтоне. Скоро экзамен на лицензию, а тут, в Хокинсе, меня уже ждет местечко в агентстве.

Стив представил себе Билли в пиджаке и галстуке, с зачесанными волосами. Эта профессия ему отлично подходила. Он всегда умел расположить к себе кого угодно одной только улыбкой, даже если оставался при этом форменным засранцем.

– Круто. Поможешь мне продать папашин дом?

– Нет, – резко ответил Билли.

– Что? Почему?

Билли снова присосался к своему стакану, а потом утер губы и поднял на Стива тяжелый взгляд, тот самый, от которого в свое время некуда было деться в душевой и раздевалке баскетбольной команды.

– Потому, Харрингтон, что я не сплю со своими клиентами. А с тобой собираюсь.

 

Стив плохо помнил, как они расплатились и оказалась на улице, у черного хода «Белого тигра». Видимо, Билли захотел покурить. Холодный воздух мгновенно отрезвил его, и он в панике гонял в голове слова Билли. Пошутил он или серьезно? И что делать дальше?

– Блядь, Харрингтон, – Билли смотрел на него из-под своих невозможных ресниц, прислонившись к стене, с сигаретой в зубах. Сколько раз он снился Стиву вот таким?

– Что, блядь, Харгроув?

– Смотрю я на тебя, и ты как будто вовсе не изменился. Только заматерел и еще красивее стал.

Стив хотел сказать что-то глупое вроде «А сам-то?», но тут Билли отбросил сигарету, шагнул к нему, притянул к себе за пояс джинсов и засосал. Совсем как тогда, на кухне у Тины Филлипс.

Билли отстранился и облизал губы, тяжело дыша.

– Поехали ко мне. Пожалуйста, – выдохнул он. 

Стив вместо ответа снова запечатал ему рот поцелуем, вжимая в стену. 

 

Синяя «Камаро» Билли приветствовала Стива как старого друга, когда он шлепнулся на пассажирское сиденье. Эта машина была еще одним приветом из прошлого, но на этот раз приятным. Она почему-то не возвращала Стива в восемнадцать лет, и это было здорово. За последние два дня Стиву порядком надоело чувствовать себя подростком.

Он перегнулся через водительское сиденье и открыл дверь для Билли.

– Вот это манеры, Харрингтон, – усмехнулся тот, но, кажется, был очень доволен.

По дороге Стив позвонил Нэнси и пообещал ей шестой свободный вечер без детей, а потом поговорил с Дастином. Билли то и дело улыбался, пока он разговаривал с сыном, и трогал его за коленку.

– Господи, Харрингтон, кажется, меня теперь заводят хорошие отцы, – сказал он, когда Стив сунул телефон обратно в карман. – Это старость, да?

– Может, тебя просто заводит Стив Харрингтон во всех испостасях?

– Хорошая версия, – прищелкнул языком Билли, останавливаясь у закрытой пекарни миссис Доннелли. – Нужно ее проверить.

 

6\. 

Тогда, в школе, под трусами у Билли был треугольник белой кожи, нетронутой солнцем, и Стива это безумно возбуждало, особенно когда тот расхаживал в душевой, игнорируя полотенца, выставляя себя напоказ. В таком же виде Билли предстал перед ним сейчас в тусклом свете торшера, когда Стив стянул с него джинсы и белье прямо посреди чересчур приличной гостиной, чопорность которой разбавлял разве что застекленный постер «Металлики» на стене. В воздухе стоял неуловимый аромат сахарной пудры и корицы, въевшийся в стены за почти полвека соседства с пекарней.

Билли раскидал журналы, счета, комиксы и цветные карандаши, которые валялась на журнальном столике, и сел на него голой задницей, притягивая Стива к себе. Стив дрожащими от нетерпения пальцами расстегивал болты на джинсах, и Билли, чьи вездесущие руки гладили, сжимали и щипали все, до чего могли дотянуться, здорово ему мешал. 

Наконец он избавился от одежды и расположился на коленях на полу, между раздвинутых ног сидящего на столе Билли. Правая голень у того была вся в шрамах, а там, где спицы когда-то протыкали плоть насквозь, остались круглые следы, белые на загорелой коже. Стив погладил его по ноге и, поддавшись порыву, стал покрывать кожу поцелуями.

– Это, конечно, очень трогательно, – проворчал Билли, слегка дернув его за волосы и заставляя смотреть на себя, – только у меня член колом стоит, ты, может быть, им займешься?

Стив не стал возражать, обхватил ладонью его член и, устроившись поудобнее, забрал его как можно глубже в рот. Билли громко застонал и растекся по столу, закидывая ноги на плечи Стиву.

– А, черт, Стив!

Стив старательно сосал, наслаждаясь знакомым, пусть и забытым вкусом, одной рукой поглаживая свой собственный член, другой лаская вздрагивающий живот Билли и его грудь.

– Стив, твою мать! – простонал он через полминуты, приподнимаясь на локтях, – Ты охуенно сосешь, но если ты меня сейчас не трахнешь как следует, меня порвет на атомы.

Стив выпустил член изо рта и встретился глазами с Билли. Тот смотрел на него почти умоляюще.

– Смазка и презики. Вон там, во втором ящике.

На подгибающихся ногах Стив дошел до комода, на который указывал Билли и, едва не снеся стоящие на нем фоторамки, извлек из ящика пару презервативов и почти пустой флакон со смазкой. Он поймал себя на мысли, что ревнует к тому, кто использовал предыдущие три четверти флакона, но тут сзади к нему прижалось горячее тело и стоящий член, и мысли закончились совсем.

– Давай стоя, – шепнул Билли, куснув его за ухо. – Люблю снизу вверх.

– Я выше тебя.

– Вот и проверим!

Они поменялись местами и Билли, вцепившись руками в комод, отклячил зад, подставляя его Стиву. Он был так распален, что стал насаживаться на палец Стива, едва не скуля, сразу же, едва он притронулся ко входу. Стив был примерно в таком же состоянии. Он весь дрожал, массируя Билли изнутри. Когда остатки смазки покинули флакон, Билли скомандовал:

– Давай уже.

Стива не нужно было просить дважды. Он вломился в хорошо разработанный вход сразу весь, до основания, и замер, покрывая поцелуями напряженные плечи Билли, нащупывая одной рукой его член, а другой шаря по груди. Он осторожно качнул бедрами, и Билли, будто того и ждал, задвигался вместе с ним, вторя его движениям. Он накрыл руку Стива, сжимавшую его член, своей, показывая, как ему нравится.

– Быстрее, твою мать, быстрее! Да хватит уже осторожничать, Харрингтон! Да, вот так, а-а-а-а, бля!

– Ты когда-нибудь затыкаешься?

– Только не говори, что тебя это – м-м-м-м – не заводит...

Заводило, и еще как. Стив разогнался, стал двигаться рывками, практически натягивая Билли на себя за бедро свободной рукой. Его члену, погруженному в горячую, судорожно сжимающуюся тесноту, давно не было так хорошо. Билли перестал его поторапливать. Остались только стоны, которыми он встречал каждый толчок. Вскоре он привстал на цыпочки, откинул голову на плечо Стиву и, сжав до боли его руку на своем члене, кончил со стоном, переходящим в крик, отчаянно дергая бедрами.

Рука Билли, на которую он опирался, внезапно соскользнула, и он едва не расшиб лицо о комод. Стив успел его удержать, но долго сохранять равновесие не вышло — Билли откинулся назад и навалился на него всей своей тяжестью. Стив с матами полетел на пол спиной вперед, увлекая его за собой. Падение, пусть и смягченное ковром, выбило воздух из легких, а вдобавок его придавило сверху расслабленное после оргазма тело Билли. 

Едва очухавшись, Харгроув решил восстановить потерянный в падении контакт с членом Стива: перевернулся на живот, сполз пониже и, содрав со Стива презерватив, скользнул горячими губами по всей длине, забирая чертовски глубоко, лаская мошонку пальцами. Концентрированное удовольствие сжималось внутри Стива как пружина с каждым мазком языка. Ему хотелось поскорее кончить и одновременно — чтобы это длилось вечно. Но стоило ему приподняться и хорошенько рассмотреть, как Билли обрабатывает его, как он кончил, впиваясь ногтями в длинный ворс ковра, не продержавшись и минуты.

Билли исправно вылизал его и, выпустив опадающий член изо рта, улегся рядом, тяжело дыша. Стив и сам чувствовал себя так, будто одолел десяток лестничных пролетов после того, как пробежал марафон.

– Охуенно, – вынес вердикт Билли неприлично хриплым голосом и, сдув волосы со лба Стива, прижался губами к его виску.

– Ты тоже ничего, – сказал Стив, за что получил ощутимый тычок в живот.

 

Когда они наконец смогли подняться и добрались до кровати в спальне Билли, Харгроув прижался к Стиву сзади и стал поглаживать его ягодицы. Член у него снова стремительно набухал и настойчиво упирался Стиву в бедро.

– Ты заводишься как подросток, ты в курсе?

– Боже мой, Харрингтон, я не виноват, что у тебя такая охуенная задница, – пробормотал Билли ему в затылок. Поцеловал плечо, спустился на лопатку, провел языком вдоль позвоночника, то и дело царапая кожу щетиной. Ощущение было непривычное и острое, и Стив почувствовал, что у него тоже встает. Когда Билли добрался до его поясницы, Стив издал какой-то жалкий всхлип и толкнулся бедрами назад, в поисках его рук, языка, члена.

Билли вдруг пихнул его в плечо, заставляя перевернуться на спину, и оседлал его бедра.

– Я хочу тебя трахнуть, – серьезно и как-то смущенно заявил он.

– Угу, – закивал Стив, судорожно облизывая губы, – только я надеюсь, смазки у тебя еще полно. Потому что она нам понадобится.

 

– Я жалею, что не уехал тогда с тобой в Калифорнию, – пробормотал Стив, поглаживая живот Билли, на котором лежал. Билли курил и периодически предлагал ему затянуться. Стив периодически соглашался: ему нравился этот ритуал и то, что Билли подносит сигарету к его губам и завороженно смотрит, как он смыкает губы на фильтре.

– И зря, – хмыкнул Билли. – Ничего хорошего у нас бы там не вышло. Скорее всего — разбежались бы в первые полгода, если не раньше. Я тогда был полный отстой.

– Никогда ты не был полный отстой, Харгроув.

– Еще как был… Послушай, – Билли затушил сигарету в пепельнице и провел по волосам Стива, – у тебя кто-нибудь есть?

– Что? Нет.

Стив приподнялся и посмотрел на него. Билли полулежал на подушках с закрытыми глазами.

– С чего ты вдруг спрашиваешь?

Билли криво улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.

– Забей. Давай спать.

 

Просыпаться утром рядом с горячим и сладко сопящим телом было непривычно и жарко. Но, пожалуй, чертовски приятно. Аккуратно скинув с себя все конечности Билли, Стив сел в постели и поморщился. После той трепки, что Билли устроил его заднице, сидеть было немного некомфортно. На будильнике было около шести. Через пару часов проснется Дастин, и если Стива не будет в гостевой комнате у Байерсов, у него включится режим инквизитора и плохо будет всем. Особенно Стиву. Он поднялся и прошел в гостиную, повторяя вчерашний путь в обратную сторону, то и дело подбирая свои разбросанные вещи, как в порнушной версии «Гензеля и Гретель».

– Ты что, уходишь, не попрощавшись?

Билли стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку в кухне, и укоризненно глядел на Стива, который возился с кофемашиной. Билли успел накинуть черный шелковый халат, в котором выглядел так сексуально, что Стиву тут же захотелось его сорвать или хотя бы проверить, есть ли под ним трусы.

– Хотел принести тебе кофе в постель.

– Харрингтон, я тебя умоляю. Ты даже в школе не мог внятно соврать про несделанную домашку.

Билли пересек кухню и, прижавшись к Стиву сзади, наклонился к дисплею кофемашины. Понажимал какие-то кнопки, свободной рукой не забыв забраться Стиву под футболку.

– Ну вот, теперь она выдаст вполне сносный эспрессо. 

В чашку полился кофе, сигнализируя сонному мозгу Стива о начале нового дня. Билли отлепился от него и открыл холодильник.

– Так, шикарный завтрак я тебе не обещаю, но есть яйца, сыр и круассаны, вчерашние, но вполне съедобные и даже мягкие. Что скажешь?

Билли повернулся к нему, держа в руках пачку яиц и по крайней мере три упаковки разнообразной снеди. В зубах у него был пакет молока. Снять бы его в рекламе в таком виде — продажи молока вырастут в три раза.

– Мне пора ехать, – виновато почесал голову Стив. – Я только кофе выпью. Отвезешь меня?

 

На парковке кинотеатра Билли заглушил мотор. Стив не спешил вылезать. Билли его не торопил. Оба молчали, уставившись вперед. 

Билли прервал молчание первым.

– Я тебя вчера спросил, есть ли у тебя кто-нибудь, – начал он, по-прежнему не глядя на Стива.

– Помню.

– Так вот, у этого вопроса есть продолжение. 

– И как оно звучит?

– А хочешь, чтобы был?

Билли наконец взглянул на него. Лицо у него было чертовски серьезное. Ноздри раздувались, будто он готовился к драке, рот сжался.

– Билли Харгроув. Ты мне что-то предлагаешь?

– Возможно, – буркнул Билли. – А ты согласен?

Вместо ответа Стив нагнулся и поцеловал его. Поцелуй вышел слишком короткий и пристойный. Следующий это исправил. 

– Я так понимаю, это значит «да»? 

Стив кивнул, поправляя смятый ворот поло Билли. Билли поймал его за руку и сжал.

– Имей в виду, я ни черта не понимаю во всем этом. И послужной список у меня полный пиздец. Ты хорошо подумал?

Стив снова кивнул. Этим утром ему, похоже, хорошо давалась лишь невербальная коммуникация.

– Ты когда вернешься?

– Когда вызовут в суд, – вздохнул Стив. Мысли о наследстве возвращали его в реальность, а ему отчаянно хотелось подольше остаться вне ее, здесь, с Билли. – Скорее всего, на Хеллоуин.

– Отличный старт, – хмыкнул Билли, отпуская его руку. – Ладно, проваливай, Харрингтон.

Когда Стив был уже на полпути к своей машине, Билли окликнул его. Он наполовину высунулся из «Камаро» и крикнул:

– Эй, Харрингтон?

– Чего тебе?

– Питтсбург отстой. Подумай об этом.

 

7.

– Жалко уезжать, – заканючил Дастин, когда знак «Вы покидаете Хокинс, возвращайтесь скорее» скрылся за поворотом. – В Питтсбурге нет таких классных пацанов, как Майк и Уилл. И Лукас! Знаешь, он живет по соседству, у него есть живая игуана... На Хеллоуин они собираются одеться Мстителями. Майк Железным Человеком, Уилл Капитаном Америка, а Лукас Тором. А Джейн... О, ты же не знаешь, у Майка есть девушка... Джейн. Блин, я не знаю никого, кому было бы одиннадцать, и у кого уже была бы подружка. Это та-а-ак круто... Пааа?

– Что?

– Приедем на день Благодарения? Миссис Байерс приглашала. За завтраком. А ты уткнулся в свой телефон и ничего не слышал. С кем это ты переписывался и так улыбался, а? Между прочим...

– Дастин,– прикрикнул Стив.

– Ага? – мигом унялся Дастин.

– Мне кажется, день Благодарения неподходящее время.

– Оу, – Дастин состроил хмурую рожицу. – Ну ладно. А почему?

– Ну а как Уилл, Майк и Лукас пойдут за конфетами без Халка? Ты подумал о них? Поэтому боюсь, что нам придется приехать сюда на Хеллоуин!

– А-а-а-а-а-а-а!

Дастин опасно придушил его кресло в объятиях, едва не выдрав с мясом ремень безопасности, и затараторил:

– Слушай, пап, только я не хочу быть тупо Халком. Он и сказать-то ничего не может, кроме «Халк крушить». Как ты думаешь, можно сделать такой костюм, который будет наполовину Брюс Беннер, наполовину Халк? О, а ведь еще есть Хоукай, а лук и стрелы найти ну вообще не проблема…

Дастин, к счастью, не ждал от него ответов, и Стив откинулся в кресле, не особо вникая в трескотню с заднего сиденья. 

Ему было чертовски хорошо. В обед он собирался полистать в телефоне вакансии Тексмарта и написать паре знакомых на Линкд.ин насчет рекомендаций, Джонатан Байерс расщедрился до того, что пожал ему на прощание руку; а с полчаса назад Билли Харгроув прислал ему селфи с голым торсом и зафрендил на Фейсбуке. 

Жизнь определенно налаживалась. Надо бы сказать Лидии из продаж, что этот самый Уран не такой уж плохой парень.


End file.
